The Love of Your King
by SkellingtonForeverMore
Summary: LokiXReader smut.


"Now, my pet… the fun begins." Whispers Loki sensually in your ear. You've been yearning for this moment the whole evening. Your back is pressed against the glossily polished wood of his door.

He pushes you through the large double doors to his chamber where a large circular bed laden in silks lays waiting for the festivities to commence. You kick off your shoes as you enter.

You face your king and he caresses you face gingerly, brushing the tips of his gloved fingers against your lips. Your eyelids flutter and you exhale softly as your body shudders with desire. He smiles at you with half lidded eyes.

"Are you ready, my dear?" he asks in a soft voice, his lingering under your chin. You nod at your king, trying to conceal your eagerness to feel his body writhing against yours. You long for him to shed his armor and lay his skin on you, his soft, pale, muscular body sweating against yours. You nod more certainly this time.

Loki chuckles softly. Suddenly, in one swift movement, you are laying on the soft covers of the bed, Loki on top of you, his legs on either side of your hips, his one hand supporting his weight and the other stroking your cheek. You look up at him with surprise. You hadn't expected such force to be accompanied by this level of gentle affection. He looks at you with a devious gleam in his eyes. He removes his hand from your cheek and offers it to you. You take is cautiously, not quite sure whether this is what he intended. He lifts you up into a sitting position. He sits, still straddling you, and kisses the back of your hand.

He reaches for the top button of your shirt, and slips it from its holding. He looks at you and smiles slightly. He continues to do this over and over again until the flesh of your chest is exposed, your breasts held by the cups of your brassier. Two buttons remain and he grabs either side of your shirt and tears. The buttons fly off and the shirt is only hanging on to your body at tour wrists.

Loki purses his lips. "My love, I hope you can forgive me. I simply couldn't control my lust." He presses his forehead to yours, your noses practically touching, "But I promise you, if you give yourself to me and only me, I can drape you in garbs of silks and laces. You'll have no need for such basic fabrics." He removes your shirt completely and tosses it to the side. He then reaches for the button of your jeans. He unbuttons and then unzips them, pulls them down in a smooth motion and throws them off of the bed to join your discarded shirt.

He grins at the sight of your black lace panties. You wore them just for him. He pushes your legs lightly to the sides and slips his gloves off of his hands and removes his helmet, chucking them to the side. Layer by layer he sheds his armor off until only his black brief underwear remain, allowing his desire to be seen. His black hair frames his face as he leans down to kiss you passionately. His lips press against yours, gently prying your mouth open and allowing his tongue to invade the temple of your mouth. Your body lifts eagerly to his, silently begging him to cut to the chase. He breaks the embrace of your lips and smiles against your face.

"Oh, fine, pet."

You gasp as his hand finds its way you your clitoris. His long and nimble fingers stroke and swirl around your swollen pleasure core. You close your eyes and shiver slightly.

He continues to graze your clitoris with a firm and wonderful motion. You moan in pleasure, swiveling your hips and spreading your legs wide.

You feel yourself growing wetter at he plays with you.

He removes his hand from you, causing you to open your eyes. You look to him. A devious grin spreads across his face as he looks you in the eye. Suddenly, with no warning at all, he slips your panties to one side and you feel his long fingers inside of you. You arch your back and cry out in pleasure softly, never breaking eye contact with your king. He chuckles heartily "Oh, do you like it when I touch you like that, love? Do you enjoy the feeling of my fingers inside of you?" He pulls his fingers out and thrusts them back into your soft wet flesh.

You whimper.

"Excuse me?" he growls, pushing them deeper inside.

"Y-yes, my king." You sputter.

He grins, "That's what I thought."

He grabs your hip with his free hand, and proceeds to slip his fingers in and out of your desperate and throbbing vagina. You shift and hump your hips to accept the fingers of your king. You cry out, your moans growing louder and he spins and twirls his fingers within you. He strokes the front wall of your vagina and causes you to shudder.

The thrust of his fingers is better than anything you could ever do to yourself. It's fast and firm, but still pleasurable. It feels so good. He slows down, pulling his fingers almost completely out of you and then pushing them in as far as they could possibly venture. He repeats this move as you clutch the sheets desperately, your muscles tensing and your body twitching with pleasure. "Oh, please, please my king!" you cry.

He stops and presses his face to yours. "_Please what?"_ he hisses.

You look into his eyes with a need in your eyes. "Please take me, my lord. I long to feel your length inside of me."

He smiles.

With a wave of his hand he expels his underwear, exposing his erect penis before you. He isn't impossibly large, a good average size, and it's as hard as it could possibly be.

He grabs at the crotch seam of your underwear and tears it from your body with a swift movement. He then grabs your hips and pulls you forward, putting your legs on either side of him and placing your wet vagina close to his member. He wraps his hand in your hair, pulls your head back, and darts his tongue into your mouth. He releases your head and relocates that hand to the small of your back, using the other to place the head of his cock into your vagina. He then pushes his entire length into your body, causing your eyes to bulge. You arch your back and cry out loud. You look back at your king. "Now, my dearest love," he says "how would you like to carry the seed of a god?" you nod eagerly. "_As you wish…" _he whispers.

He pushes himself inside of you, and slides out. He swivels his hips, grinding into your body. You're writhing in pleasure, your hips jerking forward to meet his thrusts. You finally hear him groaning, his head thrown back allowing his head to hang, bobbing back and forth with his pushes and pulls. You bite your lip in a desperate attempt to contain yourself. It's so difficult to hold your composure with a king so sensual! You take his entire length, pushing yourself forward as he goes in to meet him. Your entire body shakes and rattles with waves of pleasure.

He throws his head forward, letting it hang, chin bopping on his chest and his hair concealing his face. Beads of sweat for all over your body. You're not sure how much longer you can hold yourself together.

You wrap your legs around his torso in an attempt to close the space that separates you from him, but is seems that that distance can never be closed enough to satisfy your lust. He lifts you under your arms and pulls you to him. His forehead meets yours and you wrap your arms around his sweat drenched neck. His eyes are closed.

He pounds his member into your body more forcefully now. Your quim drips down his shaft as you bob up and down on him. You haven't much longer to last.

"_Please, my lord!" _you cry. He lifts his gaze to meet your eyes, a worn and ready look graces his glimmering face. He nods his approval.

You quicken the speed of your bobbing. You throw your head back, allowing your sweat drenched hair to fall. Letting your guard down, you release yourself. You scream in pleasure, an explosion of radiating heat emanates throughout your entire body as the muscles in your vagina tense in the most heated and passionate orgasm of your life. The clench of your body around his cock tips Loki to his end, and he cums with a sensual cry, spilling his seed inside of you. You both ride out your lust, and when you've had your fill, you fall together onto the cool sheets of the bed. His chest heaves against yours as you both gasp for breath.

He rolls to the side of you, and you turn and lay on your side to allow him to cradle you in a spooning position. You both settle in your ecstasy.

Many minutes pass in silence. There's nothing to say. Loki is the one who breaks the silence.

"I never knew that love with a human could be so delicious."

He kisses your sweaty shoulder and you both drift into a blissful sleep.


End file.
